


Like Pokemon, Like Trainer

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Goh is pretty sure Ash has reached a new level of density when they try to analize Lucario and Cinderace's "friendship"...
Relationships: Aceburn | Cinderace/Lucario, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Like Pokemon, Like Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This one has been really fun to write!  
> Enjoy it!

“Ash, you’re gonna wake him up” Goh warned

The trainer didn’t respond, he and his Pikachu focused on climbing the giant Pokemon in front of them, from down below, Lucario pointed at them and questioned:

“Car, lu, lucar?”

“I don’t know Lucario” Goh said “Since when anything Ash does make any sense?”

Cinderace and Sobble snickered at that, but Ash replied with a shout

“I heard you!”

Suddenly, the ground below him started to shake and he lost balance, Pikachu and his trainer hanged on for dear life until everything stopped and they let out a relieved sigh, they finally made their way to the top of the “mountain” and waved at their friends below

“You two had enough fun?” Goh chastised, putting his arms at his sides

“Not enough” Ash replied, looking at him with a broad smile and extending his arms

“Ash, this is stupid…”

“A little help for Goh guys, could you?”

Lucario and Cinderace looked at each other and nodded at the same time, they grabbed Goh by the waist and, hearing him protesting over and over again, pushed him upwards, all the way towards Ash’s arms, the trainer stopped for a second and pointed to the ground

“No shoes, just like me”

Sobble jumped up and very slowly, took out Goh’s shoes, the boy laughed at the contact and the other two Pokemon took their chance to finally push him against Ash, who caught him and lifted him, lying at his side with a smile.

“Ash, this is dangerous” Goh repeated, hearing the mountain breath below him

“You already said that”

“I also said this is stupid, which it is, at any moment something terrible is gonna happen and this Pokemon is gonna end up devouring us”

“Nonsense, Snorlax loves us, right buddy?”

“Nor…” Snorlax replied, not fully waking up from his slumber

“Why are we here?” the researcher questioned

Then Ash looked at him with that impossibly bright smile of his, the one that made his heart flutter

“I thought it would be nice to spend our free day here, catching some Pokemon, relaxing, remembering the past…”

“You’re speaking like an old man” Goh said, chuckling

“It’s been exactly a year since we’ve been here, Goh” Ash reminded him “Do you remember?”

“You’re right about that…”

The boy from Vermillion City closed his eyes for a moment, going back to the last time he saw this particular giant Pokemon, the day he decided to ignore Scorbunny, only for the little guy to help him when he needed the most, saving the passengers of a train and almost being swollen up by Snorlax…

He turned around, his first buddy, now a Cinderace, was currently lying on the grass, with his head between Lucario’s legs and a very peaceful Sobble sleeping in his arms

“I guess they needed this too” Ash said, startling him for a moment

Goh looked at him, he was close, definitely too close to his face, the kind of close that would redden his face and make him sweaty and force his brain into overdrive mode, generating a million possible scenarios about how it would feel to being even closer to him

Cinderace moved uncomfortably, obviously having some kind of nightmare, and Lucario acted fast, gently rubbing his ears, after a few seconds, the fire Pokemon calmed down, but the Aura Pokemon kept caressing him.

Goh wondered for a moment if…

“Want to try that?” Ash said, pointing at their Pokemon, again, too close for his poor enamored heart

“S-s-sure” Goh stuttered, how could he not?

So Ash took quick action and fell back, putting his head on top of his friend’s legs, Goh froze at the contact and looked down, his crush simply grinned

“Oh” he said after a few seconds “Maybe _you_ wanted to be between my legs…”

“No, this is fine…”

It really wasn’t; it felt uncomfortable and invasive and it really seemed like Ash wasn’t the kind of person who understood the concept of boundaries, but still, it felt _closer_ , which was really the only thing Goh wanted

So he carefully reached for Ash’s messy hair and stood there for a few seconds, hovering over his head, not quite touching him, his eyes fixed on the trainer’s blissful expression, he was going to retract it when his crush, without opening his eyes, commented

“Go ahead”

So he did, and he spent several seconds trying to make sense to the entanglement that was Ash’s hair, he couldn’t move as swiftly as he wanted and every once in a while Ash would flinch if he pulled too hard, so Goh decided to stop and stayed there, wondering why it couldn’t be easier just _being_ with Ash…

The Pallet Town trainer let out a long sigh and made a little sound, Goh looked at him and questioned

“You aren’t going to sleep, right?”

Ash didn’t respond and Goh shook his head, biting his lip, why in the name of Arceus, why did he had to fall for this dense, crazy, impulsive guy?

A little laugh broke his concentration and Goh moved his head a little, he stared at Pikachu, who was currently lying on Ash’s chest

“What?” Goh asked

Pikachu didn’t made another sound, he simply gave him a knowing smile

“What?” Goh repeated

Pikachu looked at him, then at his trainer, then at him again and finally, smiled again, Goh coughed, realizing Pikachu _knew_. Confirming his suspicions, the electric Pokemon snickered again and the researcher’s expression changed completely

“Please…. Don’t say anything” he stated with a panicked expression

“Pika?” Pikachu questioned, turning his head to the side

“Ash understands you so well… If you say something to him about my feelings, he might hate me forever… He’s gonna reject me, I’m sure…”

“Pi-Pika! Pikachu!” the Pokemon replied and Goh shook his head

“Whatever you’re saying, no Pikachu, I’m not gonna tell him”

“Pika…” Pikachu huffed, crossing his paws

“What are you two talking about?” Ash said, yawning

“Nothing!” Goh shouted, perhaps a little too loud

“Pika!” the Pokemon said, imitating his gestures

“Okay…” Ash simply said, Goh was getting ready for a full interrogation when his crush changed the topic

“So… What do you want to do after this?”

“I…”

“Because I have some ideas” he quickly interrupted

“Sure, let’s do whatever you want…” Goh replied quietly

He was going to add something cheesy along the lines of ‘I’ll do anything you want” but decided against it at the last second, first, because that sounded creepy and second, because Ash probably wouldn’t get the point

“Let’s go then!” Ash shouted suddenly, grabbing his friend and jumping from Snorlax’s stomach towards the ground, they landed with a loud thump and Goh stood frozen for a second, wondering if he maybe had broken some bones

“You’re insane” he said, still looking at the ground

For all response, Ash picked him up and hugged him, and before he could say anything, he wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up, walking with him bridal style.

Goh’s eyes widened at the thought

_Bridal style_

He shook his head and protested

“Ash! Let me go!”

“Why would I ?”

“Because I can walk for myself, you dummy”

“Well, that won’t be necessary, we’re already here”

Goh looked down they were inches away from the edge of a pond, he frowned at the trainer

“I swear if you drop me into the water…”

“I’m not gonna do that! I just bring you here, just like Lucario did with Cinderace!”

As if on cue, the two Pokemon waved at him from a few meters away, their feet dangling into the water, Ash sat down and took off his socks, putting his feet into the water, he smiled at the cold sensation and asked

“Are you coming, Goh?”

The researcher stood there, confused, he moved mechanically, not quite understanding why Ash was doing all of that. It only took Ash a look to his face to understand his predicament

“You’re always so uncomfortable around me…” he let out with a hint of sadness

Goh blushed immediately

“You noticed?” he questioned

“Lucario helped me”

The researcher stared confused at the Aura Pokemon, he and Cinderace gave him _that look_ and the only thing Goh wanted to do was crawl a hole and spend the rest of his life in it, so even the Pokemon knew?

“You’re always so tense when you’re around me, Goh” Ash commented “I know we are research fellows, but we should be comfortable with each other, so I need to know what your problem is”

“It’s difficult to explain Ash…” Goh said, not entirely convinced himself

“Like I said, Lucario helped me! I know what’s wrong, and I know how to fix it!”

While he was talking, Ash approached Goh, perhaps a little too close, the researcher gulped and tried to hide his blush, stuttering

“How to fix it? What do you mean?”

“Yes, the only thing we need to do is follow Lucario’s and Cincerade’s example”

“What?”

“Look at them, they are so comfy with each other…”

“Ash…”

Goh stopped mid sentence, taking a look at his Pokemon, he was currently laughing at Lucario, gently patting his ears, a blush adorning his face.

Wait.

A blush?

Lucario was also blushing, they were both laughing, looking at each other with such intensity, holding paws, even their feet were touching underwater.

_Shit_

Lucario and Cinderace didn’t seem to be friends, there was something else going between them…

“Such a good pair…” Ash said

Goh shot him a look, he was smiling with that dumb dense grinning face of his, the researcher made a supreme effort to not slap him right there, of course Ash wouldn’t get the difference between being friends and being… Whatever Lucario and Cinderace were being right now!

Without saying another word, Ash pinched his friend’s cheek and stared at the immediate blush flaring on his face, Goh tried to avoid the contact, but the trainer insisted, approaching his face with every movement

A siren started to blare on Goh’s brain

_He’s too damn close! Do something to stop this! Now!_

He needed to change the topic, quickly

“Where’s Sobble?” he let out in a panic

Ash stopped his advances immediately, they both looked around with no clue of where the little Pokemon could be, until Cinderace pointed at the center of the pond

A single lily pad was floating there, Lucario gave a little shout and the lily pad moved, revealing a camouflaged Sobble

“See, he’s fine!” Ash commented, resuming his activity “Now where were we?”

Goh pushed him away as playfully as he could, trying to come up with another excuse

“We haven’t seen Pikachu in a while, maybe he’s in danger! We should go check…”

“Goh” Ash interrupted him, pointing at Cinderace

The Pokemon waved at him, showing that Pikachu was peacefully resting against his back, Ash took his chance lay his head on Goh’s shoulder and the researcher froze in an instant

“Relax, Goh…” Ash recommended

The boy from Vermillion City looked at Lucario, doing exactly the same thing Ash was doing, Cinderace caressed his palms and Lucario let out a soft purr

“He never acts like that with anyone…” Ash said and Goh swore he was getting sleepy “He likes being around Cinderace so much”

Goh didn’t respond, so the trainer insisted

“Do you like spending time with me?”

“Of course I do… I’ve enjoyed our time together so much, Ash…” Goh said, getting brave, he held Ash’s hands with his own

“You sound like you’re about to leave” Ash replied with a hint of sadness

“I’m not leaving” Goh quickly replied, focusing his sight on Cinderace and discovering that Lucario was kissing his cheek

Surely Ash wouldn’t do such a th…

His crush’s lips against his skin interrupted his thoughts, both Cinderace and his trainer fell back and Lucario and Ash got up, extending an arm towards them

Cinderace accepted immediately, and the Aura Pokemon took his chance to hold him in his arms and spin around the grass with him, over and over again

Goh, on the other hand, hesitated, Ash insisted

“Come on, let’s be like them”

“Ash, they aren’t…”

“I’m sure we’ll have a great time if we start acting like them”

“Ash, please understand…”

“After all, they’re such…”

“You don’t get it Ash; I don’t want to be your friend!” Goh shouted suddenly, getting up from the ground, tired of his crush’s insistence

The trainer took a step back, and Goh cursed his own idiocy when he saw a reflection of fear in his brown, deep eyes, a few tears threatening to escape and his lip quivering uncontrollably

“Wait…” Goh said, taking his research fellow’s hands and squeezing them “I… didn’t mean that”

But Ash wasn’t looking at him

“You want us to be like Lucario and Cinderace…”

“I never saw such a good connection” Ash admitted and Goh’s heart broke when he heard him sobbing “I thought we could be like them”

“Please, understand me Ash” the researcher said, hugging his back “I want that too, but I don’t think you get what they really are, Ash”

“What are they?”

“They’re not friends…”

Both boys made a pause, staring at their Pokemon once more, Lucario was holding Cinderace in his arms, the fire type Pokemon resting his head on his chest with a smile plastered on his face. Ash took a deep breath and scratched his own cheek, admitting:

“I know that”

“What?” Goh questioned

“I know they’re not friends…” the future Champion continued “I can feel Lucario’s breath, so slow sometimes, so excited when Cinderace is around, I can sense his heartbeat every time he takes your Pokemon’s hands, I can see how happy the two of them are around each other”

He then looked at Goh and offered him a weak smile

“I can feel how close to each other they are, but I guess I misunderstood you; I guess you don’t want that…”

“I thought…” Goh muttered

“What?”

“I thought you just wanted to be my friend…”

Ash let out the cutest little laugh ever and scratched his cheek again, commenting

“But it’s like you said Goh, they’re not friends, they are something more”

He approached his crush and whispered

“I want us to be something more…”

Goh’s knees wobbled and Ash rushed to his side, holding him tightly, the researcher looked at him and questioned

“Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

For all response, Ash looked at the Pokemon couple a few meters away from them, Lucario was playing with Cinderace’s ears, enjoying the sound of his laughter

“I am” Ash confessed, ruffling Goh’s hair

They stole another glance and saw their Pokemon connecting their noses, the trainer from Pallet Town blushed once again and questioned

“Do you want to try that?”

“I have a better idea…” Goh said, lightly grabbing his chin

Their first kiss only lasted for a few seconds but as soon as Goh separated from Ash, the trainer said

“Wow…”

Goh looked away embarrassed, only to see Lucario tackling Cinderace into the ground and filling his face with kiss after kiss, he stared at his boyfriend, who seemed to be expectant to…

“Go ahead, Ash” Goh said

And he laughed as soon as he felt his boyfriend throwing himself over his body, kissing him once more…

**Author's Note:**

> Taking commissions! If you have any idea, for any couple of any fandom, contact me at my Twitter, @VJuniorVasquez  
> See you around!


End file.
